starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bastila Shan
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Talravin | master = | padawans = | sterfte = | rang = Jedi Knight | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Grijs | wapen = Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Geel) | vervoer = Endar Spire Ebon Hawk | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Revan wordt gevangen genomen Bastila Shan was een vrouwelijke Jedi Knight ten tijde van de Jedi Civil War, waarin zij een grote rol speelde in de verlossing van Revan. Biografie Bastila werd geboren als de dochter van Helena Shan en een schatzoeker op de planeet Talravin. Haar moeder gaf haar aan de Jedi Order, omdat zij van mening was dat het vele reizen van de ouders niet goed was voor de jonge Bastila. Eenmaal bij de Order werd al snel ontdekt dat Bastila de unieke gave van Battle Meditation had. Toen de Jedi Knights Revan en Malak zich afzetten van de Jedi Order en zich vervoegden in de oorlog van de Galactic Republic tegen de Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, schaarde Bastila zich achter de Jedi Council. Een jaar na de laatste slag van de Mandalorian Wars keerde Revan terug uit de Unknown Regions als de nieuwe Dark Lord of the Sith, met Malak als zijn leerling. Met deze wedergeboorte van het Sith Empire, brak de Jedi Civil War uit. Jedi Civil War In 3.957 BBY werd Bastila met een team van Jedi eropuit gestuurd om Darth Revan en Darth Malak gevangen te nemen. Bij het enteren van Revan's schip wisten ze de Dark Lord terug te drijven naar de brug, maar voordat de Jedi met hem in gevecht konden raken, verraadde Malak zijn meester. De Leviathan legde het schip van Revan onder vuur, in een poging zowel Revan als de Jedi in één klap uit te schakelen. Bastila wist echter het bombardement te overleven en Revan, die nagenoeg dood was, te stabiliseren, waardoor een band ontstond tussen de twee in de Force. Ze bracht de comateuze Revan naar de Jedi Council. Samen met Bastila bedachten zij een plan waarin Revan werd geprogrammeerd met een nieuwe identiteit, zodat hij loyaal zou zijn aan de Republic. Op deze manier hoopten ze dat hij, door de band met Bastila, zou kunnen helpen in het vinden van de Star Forge. In 3.956 BBY werd Bastila's schip, de Endar Spire, echter in de val gelokt bij Taris en neergeschoten door de vloot van Malak. Met behulp van Carth Onasi kon zij ontsnappen via de Escape Pods. Omdat ze bij het neerstorten van de Pod dusdanig verzwakt was werd ze op de planeet Taris gevangen genomen door een Swoop Gang genaamd de Black Vulkars. Carth en Revan kwamen echter ook op de planeet terecht en wisten Bastila te bevrijden. Zoektocht naar de Star Forge Op Taris verzamelden Bastila en Revan een team van personen om zich heen, waaronder Carth Onasi, maar ook de lokale Mission Vao en Zaalbar, de droid T3-M4 en de Mandalorian Canderous Ordo. Met het team waren ze instaat om de codes te stelen waardoor ze van de planeet konden ontkomen door de Sith blokkade, en een schip, de Ebon Hawk. Daarmee vluchtten ze naar de Jedi Enclave op Dantooine, alwaar werd besloten om Revan te trainen als Jedi. Nadat Revan een Star Map van de Rakata vond in ruïnes nabij de Enclave, gaf de Jedi Council Bastila, Revan en het team dat zij om zich heen hadden verzameld de opdracht om de overige kaarten te vinden. Met deze kaarten konden ze de locatie ontdekken van de Star Forge. Bastila moest waken over Revan, en voorkomen dat hij terug zou vallen naar de Dark Side. Tijden hun reizen groeiden Bastila en Revan naar elkaar toe en werden uiteindelijk verliefd. Na het vinden van de vierde Star Map werden ze echter in de val gelokt door Darth Malak, waarbij Bastila gevangen genomen werd. Na een langdurige marteling aan de hand van Malak, viel Bastila uiteindelijk zelf naar de Dark Side, en werd de nieuwe leerling van Malak. thumb|250px|Bastila's Battle Meditation thumb|Bastila Shan door [[Hasbro]] Nu de Star Forge gevonden was, stuurde de Republic een vloot er naar toe, onder leiding van Admiral Forn Dodonna. Bastila was aan boord van de Star Forge en gebruikte haar Battle Mediation ten goede van de Sith vloot. Revan wist haar echter te vinden bij het enteren van het ruimtestation en wist haar terug te halen naar de Light Side. De Battle of Rakata Prime werd vervolgens gewonnen door de Republic, omdat Bastila haar Battle Meditation in hun voordeel gebruikte. Revan versloeg Malak, en de dreiging van het Sith Empire leek voorlopig voorbij. Een jaar na de oorlog vertrok Revan naar de Unknown Regions om de verborgen dreiging te zoeken die hij had ontdekt in zijn tijd als Sith Lord. Hij liet alles achter, ook Bastila. Bastila leefde haar jaren uit als Jedi en kreeg zelfs nageslacht, waaronder de legendarische Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. Verschijning *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Bronnen *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Mensen category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Knights